This invention relates to optical fiber connectors and more particularly to an interlocking connector or support assembly for an optical fiber cable. In order to reduce light losses between corresponding optical fibers, the fiber must be precisely aligned both axially and angularly in order to acheive optimum coupling of light energy from one fiber to another. Substantial losses may be introduced due to the improper alignment of one cable with respect to another. The problem becomes more significant when dealing with optical fibers of small diameter central cores.
Thus, the prior art has been concerned and continues to be concerned with providing a precision connector enabling one to accurately align optical fibers in a transmission system. The prior art connectors disclose a number of embodiments for joining two cables.
An example of one particular approach is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,594 entitled OPTICAL FIBER CONNECTOR issued on May 22, 1973. This connector employs a deformable annular core having pressure plates at both ends. The fiber ends are inserted into the core and a force on the plates deforms the core to align and secure the fibers.
Other devices which are employed as connectors have been described in U.S. Pat No. 4,047,796 issued on Sept. 13, 1977 entitled PRECISION OPTICAL FIBER CONNECTOR which is assigned to the assignee herein. In this apparatus, optical fiber ends are aligned and coupled together in the interstice between a plurality of cylindrical rods. The rods are mounted along and around the fibers. The patent includes means for expanding the interstice to inset the fibers and for clamping the rods in position to surround the fibers.
Still other approaches as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,322 entitled PRECISION SURFACE OPTICAL FIBERS issued on Nov. 8, 1977 and assigned to the Assignee herein depict apparatus and techniques for forming a precision surface enabling one to clad an optical fiber. The surfaces thus formed provide a plurality of reference planes. These reference planes serve to coact with precision rods or supporting structures to assure alignment of the optical fiber which is contained within the cladding material. The cylindrical surfaces formed by the rods provide carefully defined reference surfaces for aligning the fiber optic cores when similarly formed fibers are used in a common transmission system.
Essentially, the use of three rods which are fabricated to have close tolerances for providing an interstitial space has been disclosed in the prior art as providing a highly accurate guide for small diameter glass optical fibers.
It is, of course, understood that a major aspect of any connector is the ability of the connector to serve as a reliable and efficient coupling device, while further providing reliable remateability. Essentially, variations in alignment can occur as a connector is disconnected and reconnected during the course of its use in a typical system. Hence, a major factor is to provide a connector which is capable of being connected and disconnected without substantial losses in tolerance to thus eliminate the need for other precision elements in assuring that the connector continues to function to properly align the fiber optic cable.
It is therefore a purpose of this invention to provide a precision registration system which can accurately and reliably position and support an optical fiber. The apparatus depicted eliminates the need of auxilliary alignment structure, while further providing a reliable and efficient connection between optical fibers to enable repeated disconnection and reconnection of the same.